Come on Star, Up!
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: “Come on little Star, up!”. “Skywarp I think he’s not ready yet”. “But TC the other sparklings”. “All sparklings are different Sky, let Starscream develop on his own”. A sparkling story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

"Come on little Star, up!"

"Skywarp I think he's not ready yet."

"But TC! The other sparklings."

"All sparklings are different Sky, let Starscream develop on his own."

Even when Thundercracker said this, he was still slightly worried, what was all the fuss about? A small red, blue and white seeker sparkling; who was sitting on the floor looking up at his creators in curiosity. The black and purple seeker cycled his vents before patting the seekerlet, who let out coos and clicks at the attention, when the seeker then gently cradled Starscream in one servo and pushed him up onto his tiny peds, the sparkling only let out more coos and squeaks at the motion. Slowly moving his hand back, both Thundercracker and Skywarp watched as Starscream balanced himself and looked around, only to then scrunch his faceplates up and sit back down.

"TC, I'm worried about him, sparklings his age are already walking around, Star here doesn't even like standing."

Starscream was about one vorn old now, sparklings of this age would start to realize how to walk, their peds would be finally developed enough to support their own weight as the circuits finally hardening and setting themselves completely. In daycare, many if not all of the sparklings are already walking around, it was a nightmare to keep up with so many at the same time as they liked to walk into walls, all but Starscream who still decided to crawl around to get to the places that he wanted to go.

"Sky remember what the medic said, nothing is wrong with him. Just let him chose on his own when he chooses to walk."

When Skywarp and Thundercracker had noticed when more than half the class started walking, they noted that Starscream didn't seem that all interested in even trying. Worried that it was because of his smaller peds, they took him to the medic to get a checkup. When the medic had examined Starscream, with the seekerlet fussing all the way, he could only say that Starscream's peds were in perfect condition; though small compared to others, they were perfect to carry around his weight with him being smaller than the general seeker, everything had developed correctly and they could see no physical reason that Starscream could not walk and then fly when the time came.

Starscream was so small compared to other sparklings was because he had to be separated from Skywarp's spark earlier then what was predicted, he wasn't even supposed to be alive according to medics; but when he was placed in his protoform shell, his spark had continued to beat and so he was then placed in a incubator to give him the best chances of survival. It was a dark time for Thundercracker and Skywarp, who cried and worried for their sparkling. Cycles later, with Thundercracker and Skywarp constantly visiting him, waiting for their sparkling to wake up, Starscream had pulled through and was able to develop the correct systems to keep him online, his creators were so happy and glad when he was taken out of the incubator kicking and screaming when he was.

So now both Skywarp and Thundercracker were playing with the sparkling, a vorn later after his birth, trying to get him to start walking. "But TC if he doesn't walk then how can he fly?"

"He will learn how to walk Sky just when he chooses to."

"He's still crawling around?" Thundercracker and Skywarp both turned to see a white and grey femme seeker, annoyance passed through their bond when they saw the femme; making Starscream to quiet and grip onto his carrier wondering why this seeker would make his creators feel this way. The femme was Windsong; a nosey seeker that always wanted to know everything about everyone to gossip about. Thundercracker and Skywarp was one of her main gossip topics because of Starscream, being the smallest seeker and most curious seekerlet got much attention, that and Starscream once threw a block at her sparkling who was bullying him.

_I'm still proud of Starscream for defending himself!_

**I know Sky I am also.**

"…Yes," muttered Thundercracker, patting Starscream's wing nubs to stop him from growling at the femme, "he's just not ready to start walking yet."

"Have you taken to a medic?" sneered Windsong, "with small peds like that, I'm surprised that he could stand at all let alone fly later."

"His peds are fine!" Skywarp glared at the femme, picking up Starscream and tucking him under his servos away from view, "he will walk when he wants to walk! He's smart like that!"

Thundercracker sent calm reassuring waves at his sparkling and mate, "don't mind my mate, it's been a long cycle, we're both quite tired."

_Where the slag does that femme get the right to say that about our sparkling?!_

**Calm down Skywarp, tackling her down and throwing her out of the window is not the way to go.**

_I was not going to-!_

…

…_Alright I might have been thinking it._

**Why don't you take Starscream to play with the blocks while I distract her?**

_Fine! But if I hear one more thing about our sparkling; then she's gonna be warped in a smelting pit!_

**Noted, now just take Starscream to play.**

Grumbling in anger, Skywarp stomped away, heading to the block building area while his mate distracted the femme by asking about the latest gossip. Rubbing Starscream's peds, which made the little sparkling shriek with laughter, Skywarp comforted the sparkling who was still feeling a little uneasy. "Who cares that you can't walk yet Star? Your perfect, you little cutie."

Letting Starscream rest from the sudden tickle attack, Skywarp pulled out the box of blocks, moving them around so Starscream could have easy reach to them. Quietly playing with Starscream Skywarp smiled, it was rare that he and Thundercracker had any time off to visit Starscream. So Starscream didn't want to walk just yet, there was nothing wrong with that, Skywarp just wished he knew why. After a few astroseconds Skywarp noticed that Starscream had stopped playing and was staring at his carrier with a scrunched up look on his face, Skywarp was caught between laughing and cooing at the cuteness, realizing that Skywarp had been projecting his feelings through the bond, he quickly sent reassuring and loving pulses at the sparkling.

Starscream relaxed before scrunching up his face again, Skywarp knew that face; it was Starscream's thinking face. The first time they had seen it was when Starscream stared at his first story data pad they gave him, they thought he just needed to go to the waste receptacle, they ended up chasing the seekerlet for a breem until they gave up and figured out Starscream didn't need to go; after the next few times they saw it when the seekerlet found something interesting, they shrugged and just called it his 'thinking' face. Humming the black and purple seeker picked up the small sparkling who let out a squeak and glared at his carrier, he was concentrating! He was then softly cradled in the purple claw. "What you thinking about there little one?"

The sparkling scrunched his face again and started opening and closing his mouth, "are you hungry?" asked Skywarp trying to recognize the action.

The sparkling shook his head, he had always been a smart sparkling, understanding things faster than most and being able to express his wants more clearly, grabbing onto Skywarp's cockpit with a little clawed servo and continuing to open and close his mouth, Skywarp stared confused at the sparkling. "What are you doing little one?"

Skywarp picked him up so he was face to face with the sparkling, who looked like he was struggling with something important, "…What's wrong Star?...Can't you click anymore!?"

Thundercracker feeling Skywarp's rising panic through the bond rushed over to his family, "Sky, what is wrong?"

"Star keeps opening and closing his mouth but nothing is coming out!" exclaimed the alarmed sire.

"Sky that can't be it, he was just clicking astrosecond ago. Is he hungry?" Doubted the blue seeker, a sparkling can't just stop clicking that fast.

"He says he's not," Skywarp looked worriedly at the small sparkling, who had stopped his mouth motion and was now scrunching his face up again concentrating, "what happens if he can't speak anymore TC?!"

"I'm sure it's nothing Sky, Starscream is just thinking something important probably."

A noise then startled the two fully grown seekers, who turned to the sparkling who had un-scrunched his face and now looked quite proud, "…W-w-what w-was that S-Star?"

Both seeker started in wonderment at how Starscream scrunched his face again for an astrosecond before opening his mouth again, "…S-s-Skiiwap."

Both seekers stared in shock as they realized what Starscream was trying to say, then the sparkling turned to look at his creator before scrunching his face again, "T-t-Tundurcwakurs."

"…Holy Primus did he just-?" wondered Skywarp, frozen to his spot.

"…He just s-spoke," replied the equally shocked Thundercracker.

"But sparklings don't start talking till about two and a half vorns TC!"

"…Starscream is a smart sparkling Sky, he has been learning things at a faster rate then other seekerlets."

"Star again! Again!"

"Skiiwap! Tundurcwakur!" Cried out the small seekerlet in a squeaky voice, now confident of his achievement. His voice was a high pitched squeak as his vocals were not use to the use of them in such a way.

The black and purple seeker let out a squeal in happiness before picking up his sparkling and spinning him around, "he talks! He talks!"

"Primus Star you surprise us in so many ways," said Thundercracker breathlessly smiling at his happy family.

Starscream could only smile and laugh as both his creators fussed over him and cuddled him, he felt even better when other creators of other sparklings started to wonder around them, wondering if it could be true. "In your face Windsong! My sparkling can talk!"

"Skywarp forget about her, it should all be about Starscream now."

"Yeah! And how he's better then hers!"

"Sky…"

Cycles later both Thundercracker and Skywarp realized that Starscream really was smarter then what everyone else had noted. Now being able to talk, Starscream was able to now ask all the questions that floated around his processors, state his opinion, ask for things he wanted and hold short conversations with other bots. Large words still confuse him, but he was a fast learner and understood when more simple words were used. Every cycle was full of explanations as Starscream asked about everything and anything, others joked how Starscream was a scientist in the making, with all the questions that he kept asking.

"Star?" Asked Skywarp one cycle, watching as his sparkling hoard all his sweets into a pile on the living room floor of their apartment.

The sparkling looked up from his pile energon sweets to see his creators, "Yesh?"

"Why don't you like to walk little one?"

Starscream scrunched his face in confusion at the question his carrier asked him, "when you move with your peds Star," explained Thundercracker walking in and over hearing his mate, they never did ask their seekerlet directly, too in shock that he could talk rather then walk. Thundercracker then gently picked up Starscream and allowed him to stand on his peds, nudging him to take steps to show as an example. "…dis wallcing?" Observed the seekerlet taking a few steps as encouraged by his creator.

"Yes Star, when you move on your peds like this."

"Oh!" Starscream looked at his peds before sitting down at his pile again, "no fass."

"'Fass'? does he mean 'fast' TC?" asked Skywarp tilting his helm and trying to think of other words that could sound like that.

"I think so, what do you mean Star?"

"No fass wallcing, cawling fasstur."

With those five simple words, Starscream explained the reason for the cycles that he did not walk, it was inconvenient. Skywarp and Thundercracker laughed as they realized Starscream's reasoning, Starscream; the little seekerlet saw that while others walked on their peds, it was still faster to crawl around. Nothing was wrong with him; he just didn't see the point to walk if crawling still allowed him to move around and faster than the other wobbling seekerlets at that.

"Oh Star! Walking on your peds will get faster when to do it a lot." Skywarp walked over to cuddle the sparkling who sucked on a sweet treat, "if you can walk, then you can run; faster walking, and that's faster than crawling!"

Starscream looked unconvinced as he sucked on the treat motioning with one hand for the other, he had been watching the other seekerlets walking for cycles now and their still not in any way faster than when they began. "…You like flying yes Star?" Asked Skywarp seeing how his first explanation was not working.

"Fwyin?"

"Yeah flying Star! You need to be able to walk and run to fly, TC and me can fly cause we walk!"

"Why?" It was practically the only word the seekerlet can say properly.

"Cause our thrusters are here Star," Thundercracker picked up one of the sparklings small peds and with his claws, traced the developing system, "we use them to fly and we have to be upright to jump and then to fly."

"…sho?" Starscream wanted evidence.

Skywarp and Thundercracker laughed as they took Starscream outside, "alright watch closely Star, Sky's gonna show you why he's king of the sky!"

Least to say, the next cycle Starscream went to daycare, he was walking and running around like a pro. Watching the other Sparklings while he was crawling around allowed him to learn about their mistakes and learned how to not copy them, seekers watched in shock as the once only crawling sparkling was running around, jabbering questions left and right. To say Wingsong was sour about it was an understatement.

Vorns later though Thundercracker and Skywarp were not surprise to see that Starscream was the first sparkling to realize how to fly and it was no surprise when he was also the fastest seeker around.

"Eat that Wingsong!"

"Sky…"


End file.
